Hell
Hell, also called Downstairs, The Basement, The Pit, The Underworld or even Perdition by angels, is the spiritual realm for punishment and pain of the afterlife, as well as a prison for some inhuman creatures. Human souls who are sent to Hell are tormented until their humanity is stripped away and they become demons. Hell is said to be so terrible that even the demons, with the exception of Alastair, hate and fear it. Appearance and Characteristcs Hell is described to be a place so bad that even its own inhabitants fear and despise it. Only one demon, Alastair, so far has been described to enjoy Hell. Demons described it as a prison of "flesh, and bone, and blood, and fear," that one of the reasons demons keep on returning to Earth is because they themselves do not want to suffer the tortures of Hell. It could be assumed that Hell, much like Heaven, is also a varying landscape. However, there appears to be multiple levels of Hell, each one bearing a different landscape. Time in Hell is about 120 times faster than time on Earth. Despite the time difference, there is cellular reception in Hell's domain, allowing inhabitants to call or text inhabitants on Earth or other dimensions, even from the furthest reaches of Hell. Hell, like Heaven, can allow humans to see Archangels in ways that doesn't burn out their eyes. Access and Location Hell is a realm often pictured to be underneath the Earth. Whether this is true has not yet been proven. Rather, it does not seem to be fixed and could be accessed from different locations. One well known passageway between Earth and Hell is the Devil's Gate located in southern Wyoming. It was sealed by other cambions with the use of a heavy door with a devil's trap lock, unlocked only by a more powerful cambion, and by placing a massive devil's trap consisting of five frontier churches connected to each other by pure iron railroads. This portal was capable of releasing demons who are normally unable to escape hell unaided, such as Lilith, or the souls of humans who were being tortured in Hell. Lucifer's Cage is a special part of Hell designed solely for the purpose to keep the fallen archangel Lucifer incapacitated. The Cage is located in the furthest reaches of Hell, possibly Limbo. It is found beneath St. Mary's Convent in Ilchester, Maryland. Another known way of entering the Cage is through the rings of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Angels are capable of forcing their way into Hell, as evidenced when they laid siege to the gates of Hell to slay many demons. Archangels also claim that they know backdoors to Hell that not even regular angels know. This was never proven, though. Demons, regardless of their location on earth, are forced directly back into Hell once exorcised. Rogue reapers are able to secretly access Hell through a portal located in Purgatory that acts as a "backdoor." Any being can use this door both ways as long as they are aware of its location on both ends and have access to Purgatory. In the furthest reaches of Hell, there is a place called Limbo. Callie described it as being where they send unruly souls for timeouts. The realm is completely engulfed with countless thunderstorms in the middle of darkness and void, adorned by countless scattered skeletons that led to an empty cage. History First Demon and Princes of Hell In defiance of God, as the Mark corrupted him further, the archangel Lucifer snuck into the Garden and corrupted humanity. Lucifer then asked Michael, his older brother, to stand by him in conflict and the war, however Michael refused and beat him down, on God's order, starting a war in the process. To spite God, Lucifer then corrupted a human soul into the first demon called Lilith. Lucifer then began to create Hell's hierarchy, as he made the first generation of demons after Lilith, called the Princes of Hell which he created himself. They were named Azazel, Ramiel, Dagon and Asmodeus. At some point later, Asmodeus sought to please his creator by releasing the Shedim, "things so dark and base God himself would not allow them into the light." Asmodeus believed that he could train and use the Shedim despite Lucifer fearing them. Lucifer instead punished him by inflicting two scars upon Asmodeus' face. Lucifer then re-imprisoned the Shedim. The Knights of Hell One of the first sons of man, Abel, was attempting to pray to God. In actuality he was praying to Lucifer, making his soul hellbound. His older brother Cain refused to let this happen and made a pact with Lucifer: to have his soul in Hell for Abel's to be delivered to Heaven. Lucifer agreed on the condition that Cain would murder his brother and bear The Mark, a curse which Satan had and desired to pass onward. Cain killed Abel who was then sent to Heaven. To avoid the corruption of the mark Cain killed himself only to be resurrected as a demon and the first Knight of Hell. Lucifer handpicked the rest of the Knights of Hell and had Cain train and lead them. Lucifer's Imprisonment God, realizing the threat that Lucifer posed to humanity, made a cage in the depths of Hell that contained over 600 seals on it. Lucifer was then defeated and thrown into Lucifer's Cage by Michael. He was not seen by any demon for thousands of years, and those who knew of existence gave up looking for him; most others thought of him only as a myth. The only demon who did not give up searching was Azazel. Azazel's Plan As Lilith was "Neck deep in the pit", the next in line for the throne was the Prince of Hell Azazel. After years of searching, Azazel finally located the doorway to Lucifer's prison in 1972 and contacted the fallen archangel by slaughtering a mass of nuns in a Church. Lucifer instructed Azazel with two tasks, important in his plan to escape his Cage: freeing Lilith from Hell, and looking after Dana and Malina as both of them are strong enough to kill Lilith and break the final seal, releasing the Devil himself. Inhabitants Archangels * Lucifer (Sealed inside The Cage) Demons * White-eyed Demons (status unknown) * Princes of Hell * Knights of Hell * Crossroads Demons * Succubus * Incubus Creatures * Shedim * Hellhounds Humans * Millions of unworthy souls